The Little Years
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Short stories of little Emma and little Regina. Basically a lot of cuteness! :)
1. Chapter 1

**These short stories will be a mix of independent stories about the mini SwanQueen. Some will be set within the timeline of my other fic, 'When We Were Young' but you do not have to read to follow this (however that fic does include adult SwanQueen too)**

 _'Little Emma wants to plan a 'date' with Little Regina, through the help of her mother.'_

 **Where it all started.**

"Mama?"

Peering up above the kitchen counter at her mother, Emma grins, leaning on her tip toes seeing her mother smile at her call.

Snow leans against the work top and watches her intently. "Yes Emma?"

Pushing herself up to a stool, the five year old swings her legs. "I need help"

Raising an eyebrow, the short haired woman hides a chuckle at the seriousness of her young daughter's face. "Oh? What with?"

Moving her legs excitedly, the small blonde rests her hands on the marble. "I wanna ask Gina on date!"

Covering her mouth to stifle a laugh, completely aware of her daughter's crush on the young brunette. "Oh of course what would you like me to do?"

Tapping her chin, Emma screws her face in thought. "Maybe she could just come here for sleepover! I get all her favourite stuff! But go park first"

"Ok then, I shall call her mother.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jumping off of the bench, Emma runs over quickly towards her friend as she sees the girl enter the playground of the park. Seeing the blonde's grin, Regina also breaks out into a run once releasing her mother's hand. Reaching the brunette, Emma hugs her with a giggle. "Gina!"

Hugging back, Regina smiles brightly. "Hello Emma!"

Passing over her daughter's bag, Cora smiles at Snow before chuckling at the girls reaction to one another. "I will see you tomorrow Regina"

Glancing over her shoulder, the brunette gives a small wave. "Bye mommy"

Moving back, Emma looks down to make sure she takes a proper hold of her friends hand then heads off to the playground leaving her mother to sit on the bench and watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting up on the climbing frame, Emma turns to face Regina by crossing her legs and prompting the brunette to do the same. Going shy, the blonde searches through her jean pocket and pulls out a plastic beaded necklace that is made from plastic Daisies. "I made this for you..."

Accepting the chain, the brunette smiles. "Thank you Emma, I love it, I'll ask Snow to put it on me"

Grinning goofily, Emma looks back with a nod. "I know you like flowers and I wanted it to be special so I made it and its what you do when you date. I see it on TV!"

Biting her lip coyly, Regina fiddles with the necklace. "This is a date?"

Scrunching up her nose, the blonde explains. "Well not a proper one because we're not big like our mommies and daddies but its like one with lots of sweets!"

Letting out a giggle, the small brunette launches forward and hugs her friend tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skipping into the loft, Emma pulls Regina in behind her. The brunette now wearing her daisy necklace, smiles as she takes in the living room. The couch has been moved off to the wall and the armchair turned onto its side with a bedsheet spread across both making a tent. Inside, the couch cushions and winter blankets have been set out, along with Emma's pillows. One covered in blue stars and the other in my little pony for Regina. Staring in awe, the brunette also notices the coffee table filled with her favourite films and treats.

Walking over, Regina grins picking up the packet of apple shoe laces then looks to the smiling mother and daughter who had watched her whole reaction. "You did this for me?"

Resting her hands upon the blonde's shoulders, Snow towers over her and nods. "Of course we did! This is your night..or at least that is what this munchkin said" giving Emma a squeeze, the short haired woman releases her grip and heads off to the kitchen.

Jumping over to her friend, the blonde grabs her by the wrist and plops them down onto the cushions in their fort then turns a film on. Snuggling under a blanket, Regina keeps her eyes glued to the TV while slowly reaching out for Emma's hand under the cover and linking their fingers, gaining a grin from the blonde, causing the brunette to smile while glancing over lovingly.

 _A/N: I am willing to work on prompts :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Emma and Regina decide to go out on their own..._

 _8 years old._

 _Also nice Cora as I always wonder what she would have been like with a young Regina._

Can be two parts if you guys would like to see more of them staying with the Charmings.

 **Troublemakers**

Staring up at the large tree with a screwed up face and her small hands placed on her hips, Little Emma bites her lip then looks determined as she grabs the trunk and begins to climb carefully. Sliding along the thick branch on her knees, the small blonde cringes at the mud marks upon her jeans. She knew she would pay for it. Reaching the window, she grins and taps loudly before hissing at the glass. "Gina?!"

Having her head pop underneath the net curtain, Regina drops her mouth open shocked to see her friend then briefly smiles before growing concerned again and quickly opening the window. "Emma, you need...be careful!" Scolding her friend, she reaches her hand out.

"Nuh uh, I'll meet you at the door we can go play" Emma grins then begins to slide back down the tree.

Watching her go in worry, the small brunette races down her stairs to the front door and manages to pull it open before throwing herself at the blonde. "You could hurt yourself Emma!"

"Gina I'm tough, I'm okay" hugging back despite being brave, Emma grins more. "Lets go!"

Screwing her nose, Regina looks around her hallway. "Go? But Emma there's no adult, mother is in the bath..."

"I know!..she..she said its fine!"

Frowning more, the brunette watches her friend pout sadly. "Okay!" Grabbing her coat from the closet, Regina follows Emma out and down the pathway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the pair head into the park, they scan the area for something to do.

"What you want to do Gina?"

With eyes lighting up while looking ahead, Regina grabs her hand. "Come! See the Swans!"

Giggling at her friend's reaction, Emma gets pulled to the lake and sits down against the edge. "They're so pretty.."

"Like you, you're a Swan Emma..your name"

Giving a goofy grin, the blonde shuffles closer and holds her hand. "Ooo Gina look that one is coming over to us..."

Backing up a little, Regina's face grows pale. "I..I don't like it.."

Watching her friend coil away, Emma reaches out for her hand again to reassure her. "Gina.."

"No!" Pushing her hand away unaware at how forceful she was and knocking her friend back, the brunette gets up and moves before hearing a scream. Looking over, Regina looks terrified to see Emma drop down into the water and quickly moves back to the edge trying to get her hand to reach the sinking blonde's. "Emma!" Beginning to sob, the brunette looks around for help and starts screaming as much as she can.

Feeling a pair of arms grab her from behind and pull her away, Regina begins to kick out before being set against the grass. Seeing as it was in fact the sheriff, she sits and watches as the man jumps into the lake and grabs Emma who is still managing to flap her arms like crazy to prevent going under while coughing and spluttering at the water she has already taken in. Following their movement, the brunette quickly runs over as the sheriff sits the blonde down who is coughing and shivering. Pulling her coat off, Regina looks teary and wraps it around her friend.

"Regina where is your mother?"

Looking down, the brunette sniffles. "At home..."

Realizing what the two girls have done, the sheriff calls up their parents before taking the pair to the hospital so Emma can be checked over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina?!"

Looking over towards her mother entering the room, Regina gulps and looks down sadly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to I just.."

"It was me..I said that you said it was ok.." Emma butts in while swinging her legs down the side of the bed and hugging her arms at still feeling the cold.

Despite the concerns, Cora goes up to the pair and crouches in front of her daughter, taking hold of her face while inspecting her. "Are you hurt?"

"No mother.."

Stroking the girl's cheek, the older brunette gives a relieved smile then looks over to Emma before fixing the blonde's blanket tighter. "Emma dear are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am..

"Emma..."

Biting her lip realizing her mistake as she still finds the woman somewhat scary, the small blonde looks at her. "Yes..Cora.."

Smiling, Cora gives her shoulder a squeeze then stands to check where her parents have got to.

Glancing towards her friend, Emma pouts. "I'm sorry Gina..I shouldn't have got you to come..I know you don't like trouble and that is what I cause..and I scared you"

Taking her hand, Regina shakes her head profusely. "No Emma I wanted to go..where you go, I go and I was only scared because you was drowning..I can't lose my only friend..."

Grinning and causing the brunette to smile as she loves when the blonde's face lights up, Emma looks over as her parents walk in with panicked looks before being engulfed into a hug.

"Emma! Don't do that again!" Snow hugs her tightly as her worry begins to disappear at seeing that her daughter is okay.

"Sorry mom.."

Sighing, Snow pulls back with a scold then nods to the door. "Come on lets get you home and warmed up properly"

Slipping off of the bed, Emma reluctantly lets go of the brunette's hand while looking over her shoulder at her. "Bye Regina..."

Waving slightly, Regina pouts then walks over to her mother.

"Cora?"

Turning towards the short haired woman, the older brunette looks curious. "Yes Snow?"

"Is Henry still out of town on business?"

"Yes he is.." Frowning a little, Cora glances towards her daughter who is staring off at her blonde friend in a daze.

"Right, well in that case you're both coming with us. You can join us for dinner then can take Emma's room. She can stay in with me and David will take the couch.."

"Oh Snow we couldn't.."

Grabbing her mother's hand abruptly, Regina smiles. "Please mother!"

Snow chuckles. "Looks like your daughter has spoken.."

Nodding, Cora runs a hand through the girl's hair. "We would love to stay, thank you"

Hugging her mother at the waist, Regina then goes over to Emma and hugs her arm as they all walk out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

_As requested! Thanks to_ _ **Gravity In the Air**_ _for the idea, I hope you don't mind I changed it a little! :)_

 **Troublemakers part 2**

Opening the door for their guests, Snow watches with a smile as the two young girls walk through happily with Regina keeping an arm around her blonde friend, to continue keeping her warm until she can change into some dry clothes. Closing the door, the short haired woman gestures to her daughter. "Emma go and get your pajamas sweetie and I will meet you in the bathroom"

Nodding in agreement, the blonde leaves her friend with their mothers while she goes up and grabs her nightwear then goes to the bathroom to wait as her mother boils the kettle and settles their guests with a drink before disappearing herself to help her daughter. Bouncing out shortly after, Emma grins as she sits beside Regina who is sat on the couch with her own mother. Taking the blanket from behind, Cora moves it over the girl's legs as Snow fetches the blonde her hot chocolate and marshmellows.

"Better now Emma?"

Resting her head down against her friend's shoulder, Emma gives a tired smile. "Yes Gina _all_ better"

Deciding to leave them to it, Cora shakes her head with a smile then heads towards the kitchen to help with dinner. Crossing her legs with her drink, the small blonde gives one last shiver as she holds her mug carefully. Holding the mug out to Regina, she smiles. "Want my marshmellows Gina?"

Shaking her head, the brunette holds her own mug up. "No Emma, you love them, you have mine"

Watching her friend pass over her own marshmellows, the small blonde bites her lip seeing through what she is doing. "Gina I really am okay, next time we won't see the Swans"

Looking down quietly, Regina mutters. "I don't want to go back to the lake at all..."

"But we have too! You can't stop going because you like the Swans"

Smiling slightly, the brunette looks dazed. "They are majestic.."

Giggling at her reaction, Emma takes her mug and places both of them down then pulls her into a bear hug. "Don't be scared Gina, we can watch from the grass"

Hugging back, Regina rests her head clinging. "I don't want you going anywhere"

"I won't, ever"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Should we be worried about them two?"

Looking towards the short haired woman, Cora raises an eyebrow before following Snow's gaze towards their children. "Oh..no..we shouldn't be worried. At least not yet"

Turning towards the older woman surprised, Snow frowns. "Yet?"

"Maybe when they are older..they will be more than friends..I can see now how they look at one another its pretty obvious dear"

Leaning against the counter, the short haired woman watches the girls again intrigued. "Maybe you're right.."

Cora smiles also watching as the girls continue to hug and giggle. "As long as they are happy.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once dinner was over, which ended quite quickly as both girls seemed hungry after the days events, they were ordered to get ready for bed. Heading upstairs, Emma plumps her pillows in a kindly manner for Regina who smiles at the affection as she climbs into the blonde's bed which would be her own for the night.

"Night Gina"

Grabbing at Emma's neck, the brunette gives her a quick squeeze. "Night Emma, see you in the morning"

Nodding, the blonde grins then makes her way to her parents room where she will be sharing with her mother. When both adults had finished clearing up downstairs, they go their seperate ways to bed, with Snow leaving a note for David for when he finishes his shift that unfortunately he has the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gasping in fright, Regina sits up warily from her dream of what had happened at the lake, only this time with more devastating consequences. Looking around realizing she is in Emma's room, the brunette gulps back a lump in fear of where the blonde is as her own mother is sleeping in a make shift cot beside her. Sniffling, Regina remembers when they said goodnight and where the blonde went. Hurrying off of the bed, the brunette quietly walks out the room and cautiously enters Snow's room. Looking up to see her friend sleeping beside the woman, Regina bites her lip conflicted. Rubbing her eyes, the brunette tip toes over to the bed and taps Emma's shoulder lightly with a whisper. "Emma?..Emma?"

Blinking her eyes open with a screwed up nose, the small blonde frowns upon seeing her friend. Sleepily, Emma moves over without any need of explanation from her friend then holds her arm out. Sniffling again, Regina carefully climbs up, keeping an eye on Snow who is still sleeping on the other side of the blonde. Laying down gently, the brunette turns into the blonde and buries herself in. Emma hugs her close and kisses her head knowing exactly what is wrong then falls back to sleep once she hears a small snore coming from the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up in the morning, Snow sits herself up to come to before waking her daughter. Yawning, the short haired woman looks across with her eyes widening at seeing Regina having joined them at some point in the night. Seeing her daughter having a protective hold of the brunette as the girl is buried in, the short haired woman then chuckles lightly at the conversation her and Cora had the night before. Deciding to leave them be, Snow gets up and leaves the room to make a start on breakfast.

"Snow?!"

Walking over with worry, Cora looks panicked. "I can't find Regina..she wasn't in bed and she is not with David downstairs or the bathroom!"

Taking hold of the older woman's arms, Snow smiles. "She is fine and with Emma.."

Sighing in relief, Cora shakes her head. "Of course she is..I should have known.."

Gesturing with her head, the short haired woman guides the older woman to her room, revealing the pair of sleepyheads curled up asleep.

Smiling, Cora looks towards Snow. "Think we should set a date now?"

Laughing, the short haired woman closes the door again. "I give it fourteen years..."

Thinking it over, the older woman agrees. "Twenty two? Yes that sounds about the right age.."


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt by **Gravity In the Air.**

 _The Charmings share New Year with the Mills allowing the girls to see in the New Year together._

 **New Year, New Love.**

Having decided between them that they would come together for the New Year holiday, the Charmings made their way up the path towards the Mills house, hearing the faint sound of music as the reach the door. Bouncing excitedly beside her parents, Emma then runs ahead and knocks on the inpatiently.

"Emma give them a chance honey..they might not hear with the music" Snow gives her daughter a look which in turn calms the girl as she stands still beside her.

"..sorry mommy..but I get to spend the whole night here! And you said I could stay up past twelve, even Cinderella wasn't allowed that!"

Chuckling at their daughters argument, David nods in agreement then looks up as the front door opens, revealing the older brunette holding a champayne glass. "We was just wondering when you was going to get here..come in, come in!"

Walking in with her parents, Emma looks around nosily in search of her friend. Tapping Cora, the blonde smiles at her. "Mrs Mills..erm..Cora..where's Gina?"

Returning the smile, the older woman strokes her blonde curls and gestures to the kitchen. "Last time I see her dear, she was stealing the cheese sticks.."

Letting out a giggle, Emma covers her mouth then looks towards her parents for permission. Gaining a nod, the blonde removes her jacket, handing it to Snow then walks off to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stopping inside the door, Emma grins seeing her friend standing in a light blue velvet dress and white tights matched with white dolly shoes. Her dark hair in a braid then wrapped around the top of her head. Watching briefly, the blonde sees the brunette's father crouched in front of the girl and sneakily handing her a cheese stick while gesturing to keep quiet. Regina beams at her father and eats the cheese before seeing Emma and smiling more as her blonde friend approaches. Henry sees the change in his daughter's face and raises an eyebrow. "I have a slight feeling that a certain small blonde is standing behind me, am I correct my Regina?"

Nodding with a giggle, the brunette points behind him. Smiling in awe of his daughter, Henry then reaches behind and grabs the blonde by her legs and lifts her up into a piggy back gaining a squeal.

"No! Mr Henry! Stop!" Giggling away as the older man spins her around, Emma gives him a hug from behind then taps his head. "And you're wrong too! She's _my_ Regina!"

"Oh is that so?" Henry laughs and places the girl back on her feet then hands her a cheese stick.

"Yes sir!" Grinning, Emma wraps an arm around Regina's shoulders and side hugs her.

"I shall leave you to it then! Your drinks are there" Henry gestures to two small wine glasses that actually contain sparkling grape juice before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the living room cupping their juice in their hands, the two girls go up to the table and place them down carefully. Regina lifts herself up onto her tip toes to look at what is on the table. "Mommy can we have the bowl of sweets please? We won't eat them all"

Cora looks down to the pair then passes the bowl with a smile. Watching, Snow realizes something and grabs her daughters arm. "Hold on you're missing something.." With a smile, the short haired woman grabs the head boppers.

"Ooooo" Emma takes them with a smile then gestures for her mom to come down to her then kisses her cheek. "Thank you" Following Regina into the back room, the blonde sits on the floor crossed legged with her friend and grabs the nearest game.

"Did you girls forget something else?"

Looking to the door as she puts the bowl down between them, the brunette gives a coy smile towards her father as he brings their abandoned drinks through. "Thank you daddy"

Joining them on the carpet, Henry lifts the box that Emma chose. "Hm...good choice..make sure madam here doesn't cheat"

Regina's mouth drops. "I do not cheat daddy!"

Seeing the pout on her friends face, Emma laughs. "I know Gina! Mr Henry shoo!"

Sniggering, Henry heads back to the adults in the next room. Watching the blonde set up the board, the brunette bites her lip. "Emma you look nice in your dress.."

Going red, Emma looks down at her green woollen dress and boots. "Its old..." Looking back up, the blonde grins and leans over to place a crown bopper on her friends head. "There you go Queeny"

Screwing her face up at the nickname, Regina scrunches her nose causing Emma to giggle. "But Gina, your name means it, thats what mommy told me"

"I know..but I'm not a Queen, I'm Gina"

Thinking for a moment, the blonde taps her chin to think of a compromise. " _My_ Queeny?"

Slapping her hand playfully, Regina grabs a handful of sweets and points to the board to start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Girls, we have an hour to go until New Year!" Cora calls out as she pokes her head around the door of the back room. Emma sits back to lean against the table and yawns with an overly tired face. Both mother and daughter notice as Regina stands up to put the game away. "Emma dear come upstairs with me"

Shaking her head while blinking her eyes open, the blonde looks over. "I'm not tired.."

"Of course not but I'm sure we can make get you more comfortable. You can both go change into some nightwear" holding a hand out, Cora leads Emma to the stairs with her daughter in tow. Changing both girls into a set of pajamas, the older brunette then goes back downstairs prompting the pair to hop up onto the couch as Emma yawns again then straightens Regina's crown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snuggling them both under a blanket as the adults surround the TV to watch the countdown, Regina raises an eyebrow as Emma flops down against her while trying her utmost hardest to keep her eyes open. Hearing a bell ring out, the blonde jumps a little then looks towards her parents who are kissing before hugging Regina's parents while exchanging a 'Happy New Year' . Giggling slightly, Emma looks over to see her friend staring at her.

"Happy New Year Emma, you can go sleep now" the brunette smiles then her eyes widen as the blonde kisses her cheek full on.

"Happy New Year Queeny! Love you Gina!"

Grinning with a blush, Regina then spots as their parents walk over with both Henry and David lifting their girls up to join them before preparing to go home.


End file.
